Eventually
by Funky Funky Usopp
Summary: 1shot: GhostBones is depressed over the events of duelist kingdom and he ends up opening up to and finding hope in someone he'd never think could help.. meh crappy sumRnR


Eventually  
  
AN: heheh from lack of Ghost fics I sorta on a mission to make more XD this a soppy little fic I made cus I needed to get out some of my own pain and what not, this is IMPLIED Rexy X Ghost. that might be in a squeal any way I own nothing and enjoy! ^.^  
  
-----------------  
  
Eventually  
  
A huge boat pushed its way through the deep sea as the waves crashed and parted for the mighty vessel that was on its way back from Duellist Kingdom. On board were all the duellists who had lost all their starships and were pretty much kicked off the island. A small figure stood at the very edge of the boat looking over the edge watching the water swirl around with a froffy white trim to it's dark blue colour. The small figure sighed and crossed his arms leaning on the railing and resting his head on his arms.  
  
Grey-ish blue hair swept back both by the style it was in and the wind that was blowing in the chill night air. Gazing briefly at the stars with a sad smile as a small tear ran down his cheek, he brushed it away with the sleeve of his pale yellow hoody. Today had been too much for him, it was like everything he had ever had faith in had finally crashed into nothing.  
  
His confidence, his self-esteem and as far as he could see his life had just smashed like a glass being dropped from a great height. Ghost and closed his eyes to try and fight back any more tears but it seemed all too hard. He was too busy fighting his emotions to notice the side door opening and closing as some one walked to his side.  
  
"You know if you cry your tears might just freeze out here right?"  
  
Ghost bolted up right and turned to glance at the person who was now beside him with a look of surprise on his face. That look melted into one of a rushed attempt to look intimidating with a small glare. The person next to him just shrugged and pushed his long brown hair back over his shoulders.  
  
"I wasn't crying!" Ghost protested and brushing his eyes again.  
  
"That's not what I saw" Came the gruff voice from Ryuzaki as he leaned against the rails looking over at the ocean.  
  
"Maybe you can't see past those messy bangs" The smaller teen retorted.  
  
"Your fooling no one, I saw you crying I am not as stupid as people think I am you know" Ryuzaki narrowed his eyes a little.  
  
"I'm sorry" Ghost sighed and looked down at the floor.  
  
He might as well give up the act since the dino duellist had seen he was really crying he was just glad it wasn't someone like Insector Haga or someone even less sympathetic. It wouldn't help to take it out on Ryuzaki any way. Ghost shook his head and looked back over the edge ignoring the cold. Ryuzaki glanced sideways at the dead looking younger teen.  
  
"What's eating you? I lost too but you don't see me crying about it do you?" He asked with a small snort.  
  
"I don't care about the tournament! I lost more then a few starchips tonight.." He trailed off not looking at the brunet.  
  
Ryuzaki blinked a little and turned to face Ghost, he really wasn't as dumb as people thought he was after all he could see Ghost was in mental pain from the look of sadness in his deep grey eyes. It had been such a long time since he had seen a duellist show emotions, there were so many people who always held a mask in place to hide their true self himself included. But here was Kotsuzaka on the brink of tears over something.  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand" Ghost said and narrowed his eyes at the ocean below.  
  
"Try me" came the defiant reply.  
  
"Why? So you can laugh at me? Make fun of me?" He snapped.  
  
"Look I know I hang around with Haga allot but I don't absorb his personality, I'm not like that I know what it's like to be the butt of jokes more then you know. Tell me you have my word that I wont laugh or mock you ok?"  
  
Ghost thought this over a little and let another a small sigh, which was visible from the cold, Ryuzaki took note that the smaller of the two was shivering all over. Ghost hugged himself to stop himself from being cold and to offer himself some comfort, if he told Ryuzaki he would feel better but could he really trust him? After all look what happened last time he trusted anyone.  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Want to go inside?" Ryuzaki asked and nodded over at the door.  
  
"I don't really feel like going back into my room.."  
  
"Let's go to mine then"  
  
Ghost nodded solemnly and followed the older boy back into the ship, the heat was welcomed by Ghost who felt the feeling returning to his meek and pale body as he struggled to keep up with the older boy. He looked at Ryuzaki taking in his stats for the first time, he was taller then him and his dark brown hair came down ¾ of his back and his purple bangs peeked out from under his red hat.  
  
Ryuzaki turned his head a little and caught Ghost staring at him intently and smirked at the now blushing Ghost. Walking down the red carpeted halls they finally reached Ryuzaki's room said duellist opened the door and ushered Ghost inside.  
  
"Nice room" Was all Ghost could think to say.  
  
It was the same room the brunet had been chucked out of on the way here thanks to Mai who had cheated to get the room. It was his own fault for thinking he could beat her anyway. Sometimes he thought with the wrong head, mumbling to himself he motioned for the other teen to sit down on the sofa.  
  
"Now, where were we?" He asked shuffling his deck that had had pulled from his jacket pocket.  
  
"Um.."  
  
"Ah yeah.. So why are you so down? Like you said it's not because you lost the duel.."  
  
Ghost put his hands together and looked down at them this was a habit he had always had when he was nervous about things and what better time to be? After all he was putting a lot of trust into the second rank duellist in all of Japan after all right? Thoughts of the day came back to him in a wave and he tried to stop himself from braking down.  
  
"Well.. You know Jou?"  
  
Ryuzaki nodded with a slight frown, after all Jou was the reason he had been kicked off the Island by his prehistoric ass in the first place. He waited for Ghost to collect himself he did realise that what Ghost was going to tell him was something he found very painful. He just hoped that maybe he could help? Show him that all the roomers of him being a total jackass weren't true.  
  
"Well Keith got Sid and Zygore to knock the dumbass out and kidnap him which, they did and drug him down to an underground duelling arena.."  
  
"Arena of the lost souls."  
  
"Right, well I didn't think it was a good idea to mess with one of Yuugi's friends but I was told I was being over dramatic. I was to duel Jou and Keith made my zombie deck more powerful.. I didn't want to duel him since I was just happy duelling for fun and being around him.."  
  
Ryuzaki raised an eyebrow at the pale teen, he had heard things about this small group. Bandit Keith had always had something against Pegasus and often scared duellists into losing so they could get starchips to enter the castle.  
  
"Well needless to say I lost.. Keith got mad and he beat up myself and my two other 'friends' and stole our only hopes of ever being anything more then lackeys" He sighed.  
  
"That's bad but.. it could be worse" Ryuzaki said and sat beside him.  
  
"You don't understand! I trusted Keith so much! He.he..he was like my dad or something"  
  
"Dad? Don't you have one?"  
  
"No.. my real dad left when I was 6 years old and then my mum wasn't able to bring me up.. I lived with a foster family for a few years" He gulped as thoughts and feelings of those miserable years when he grew up knowing his own parents didn't want him.  
  
"So how did Keith get into this mix?" The purple banged boy asked.  
  
"I ran away when I was 12 and Keith and the others found me.. I was duelling in a small tournament and he saw some promise in me, he asked me if I wanted to join them.."  
  
"And you did?"  
  
"Yes, he said that I'd never be alone again.. I was younger then and naïve I believed everything he said, I looked up to him and in time I saw him as my father.." Ghost sighed and bit his lip trying to fight back another tear.  
  
Ryuzaki saw where this was going, he didn't need Ghost to tell him any more what else was there to know? Keith had done the lowest thing a person could do. He filled Ghost with a hope that wasn't there, a trust that was only there as a means to get what he wanted. He used and betrayed the young boy before he had even opened his eyes to realise this.  
  
"I thought, he..he.."  
  
Unable to say the words Ghost broke down into a sobs that wracked his small frame, tears filled his grey eyes as he looked down at the floor letting the salty drops roll down his face and hit the red carpet. Ryuzaki looked at the boy with sympathy and reached across putting an arm around his shoulder. Ghost flinched at first but allowed himself to be pulled into a hug. Not used to being the one to take pity on people Ryuzaki felt a little uncomfortable but he knew where the boy was coming from, he wasn't the only one who had been hurt.  
  
"Maybe it's for the best that your away from him now, as much as that hurts" Ryuzaki patted his back letting him cry into his chest.  
  
"I haven't got anywhere to go now!" Ghost cried out and pulled away from the older boy.  
  
Musing this over Ryuzaki did maybe the noblest thing he had done in his life, he was a jerk and that was true but he wasn't a heartless bastard! He looked over at the trembling 14 year old and thought it was about time he redeemed himself for the low things he has done in the past even if Haga had been the one to put him up to them anyway.  
  
"You can stay at mine, my folks are never around and I could do with some company"  
  
Ghost looked at him with shock and tear filled eyes, he blinked them away and brushed his face taking away the moisture, a small unsure smile crept on to his face. No one had ever shown him genuine kindness, but could he trust Ryuzaki Dinosaur? Deep down he knew he had to try he couldn't hold one persons actions against anyone else for the rest of his life. He was young he'd always get hurt that was a fact but at least he could go out with a fight.  
  
"R...really?" His voice was just over a whisper but Ryuzaki heard and he nodded.  
  
"Hai, hai"  
  
"Thank you" Ghost smiled brightly.  
  
"Eh don't mention it"  
  
Now the journey home didn't seem so long and empty and the journey that was yet to come didn't seem so bleak. New friendships can always be formed from the ashes of a broken hope or a shattered faith, we can always rebuild ourselves but it's so much faster when we have a friend to help us bring ourselves back from the edge.  
  
Maybe Ghost could never forget the times he had with Keith and the pain he had lived through but at least now he had Ryuzaki to dim out the past and bring a future into the light. And maybe now that future didn't seem so daunting.  
  
Only time will tell..  
  
~End~ 


End file.
